


Sinfully Delicious

by NeonMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Loves Pie, Dirty minds, M/M, No Sex, cas likes pie, sexual pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonMoose/pseuds/NeonMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is performing one of the daily acts in his life he utterly enjoys. This time Castiel is sitting in at the motel watching the hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinfully Delicious

The hunter sat there grazing the tan covering of the heavenly body before him slowly. He groaned softly as some of the warmth radiated across his tongue. Dean, the hunter, brought his head down and nibbled at the tan covering of the piece of heaven in front of him.

In the middle of him nibbling at the heavenly body, an angel appeared in the motel room where Dean was. The angel, Castiel, pulled a chair next to Dean and watched the human in what seems to be a daily act in his human's life. Dean pulled away from his certain activity to look at Cas, who watched as Dean returned to letting his tongue dance across what was before him. Dean's tongue wiggled around in the gooey sweetness before him. Slowly and seductively, his tongue lapped at the substance.

"Dean..." Castiel started to say something but was cut off when Dean pulled away revealing the substance across his upper lip.

"What, Featherbrain?" Dean huffed as he took a much needed breath.

"Nothing..I will wait." Cas said softly.

Heat flowed across Cas' face as Dean plunged his tongue back into the source of the substance. The blood in his body, well that went somewhere else. Cas didn't pay that any mind as all his attention was focused on what Dean had. Drool started to drip down the side of Cas' mouth. Dean looked up at the angel , then down at where his angel's pants had tented. He wiped what was on his upper lip off and started to snicker at Cas, who responded with a confused and hungry expression.

"Dude..Are you that excited about me doing this? You want some or what?" Dean asked laughing at the angel with awkward boner in his pants.

"Yyyes." Cas gasped out and blushed because of what Dean had said.

Dean wiggled his finger into the goo and help it out for Castiel. Cas took the finger into his mouth and licked what was on Dean's fingers off, groaning as the taste hit his tongue. It tasted so sweet to the angel. Dean pulled his finger out of Cas' mouth, leaving a string of spit trailing from the angel's mouth to his finger. Dean wiped the spit from his finger and was fixing to go back to finish what he started when Cas put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Can..I have it?" Cas pleaded to the hunter before him.

"Get your own, dude!" Dean pushed Cas playfully away from him.

"But I want this one. It tastes so good!" Castiel was only a mere couple inches from Dean's face, desperation filling his blue eyes.

"Cas. The rest of the pie is in the fridge."


End file.
